


Differently this time.

by loki_tomhazeldine94



Category: Magnus Martinsson - Fandom, Magnus/reader - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, wallander
Genre: Break Up/Make Up, F/M, Make up sex, Ovaries broken, POV, reader/Magnus, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_tomhazeldine94/pseuds/loki_tomhazeldine94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request By Lady_Loki; Magnus and reader date for a while but a mishap ends the relationship . Will Magnus be able to get you to forgive him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Differently this time.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Marquez93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Marquez93/gifts).



You smiled as you fixed your shirt, the fabric riding your hips and breasts perfectly. It was Magnus' and your first anniversary, for weeks plans had been set so the two of you could have the time to enjoy each others company without his phone going off and Kurt needing some miniscule task done. Magnus was a detective for the Ystad police department, always followed orders and even with no sleep or food under his belt , went running every call. Kurt Wallander , his boss, was a nice man but only saw Magnus as a coffee runner or secretary when his phone rang.

You had reminded Magnus for weeks that you had set up a dinner reservation and tickets to a opera that Kurt had convinced him he needed to see. Magnus knew the time and where to be. Even at three minutes past you were still hopeful, it was finally a hour past and raining when you realized Magnus wasn't showing I up and went home.

Your make up was running in crooked lines down your face, you hadn't thought to drive because Magnus had planned to drive you home. You had walked since it had been so nice when you had left, so the freezing rain soaked through and ruined your silk blouse and your new skirt. By the time you hit your block you were almost hysterically sobbing. Christmas, Valentine's day and now the only holiday that had meant anything to you. Magnus' job again came before you.

You opened the door to find him slouched on the couch, single malt beer in his hand as he watched some rugby game. "Hello love, playing in the rain?" You felt your favorite plastic keychain snap as your fists curled. "Are you shitting me?" Magnus lifted one eyebrow jKat you before his eyes returned to the game. Normally you would never dream of hitting nor saying something cross with Magnus but his blatant ignorance and lack of caring drove you past logic thinking.

You threw you keys at his chest before ripping your ruined blouse off and throwing it at his face. "Playing in the rain? PLAYING IN THE RAIN?! Fuck you!" Magnus grabbed the keys before they hit but the shirt smacked against his face with a wet plop. "What is your problem? Why are you being a bitch?" Magnus had never called you anything but endearments. Hearing bitch come from him to describe you broke all left over chances to save the night. "You motherfucker. It's our fucking anniversary ! You left me in the rain for a hour. "

Magnus chuckled darkly as he paced the room, his hand digging in his curls. "So I forgot. Is that a crime? And you could have gone inside, called a taxi." You fumed and burnt as he dismissed all of your work you had done for the day. "If you weren't so stuck up Kurt's ass then you would have time for the person you spent a year with! Does none of this matter to you?" Magnus for the first time since you had met him raised his voice to you. "No! It's just dinner and opera! Why does it matter so much to you?!"

His words sliced you, drove into your heart and splintered it. "It doesn't matter? Get out of my house! Get out of my life! I spent a year with you for you to tell me it doesn't matter ? GET OUT!" Magnus' face softened , his hand out stretched as he approached you. "Babe that's not-" You slapped him, hard. Your hand stung as his head snapped to the side. "Get. Out." Magnus' jaw ticked , his fist curling at his side. "Where should I go? "

Nothing mattered at that point, everything you held dear at that moment 'didn't matter' to Magnus. You dropped on to the couch , ignoring him as he gathered his things and left. Your heart thumped almost uselessly in your chest, Magnus was gone and the trust you had put in him broken.

Two months later.

You pulled a wisp of hair out of your eyes as you fixed the coffee another employee had messed up . The Café you worked at was busy, the air filled with mixed scents of cinnamon and coffee beans. Pastries were being handed out , wafting the smell to you. You were finally getting back to normal and had even noticed you had laughed quite a lot despite the last couple months. Tyler, your boss , shook his apron at you sending flour everywhere.

You laughed at his unusual sense of humor till the rush of air from his apron sent a gust of very familiar body wash and natural male scent to you. You shot your head up , hoping he wouldn't or hadn't seen you yet. It was too late, Magnus had caught your eyes as they found him. His curls unmistakable and his smile sent a rush of pain through your chest. Magnus was talking to another woman tucked under his long thin arm as they waited for coffee. By their body language they knew each other very well and very personal.

You turned back to your station, hoping your face hadn't shown your horror of his disregard of bringing a new girlfriend to your work place. A second of unwanted jealousy shot up your spine before anger. Two could play it that way, if he could be happy without you then so could you. The man who had ordered the drink you were making had flirted but you had turned him down because you still weren't ready. When he came up for his cup and muffin you smiled openly and wrote your name and number on his cup.

The man was in your type range. Beautiful and amazing blue eyes, you shuddered as you remembered how Magnus' blue eyes turned green when you made love, and almost a golden color when he laughed. You shook the thought off and turned to your station to make a expresso . A good friend of yours, Sara, bumped you as she went by, "Hey your ex is fuming and staring at you. " You shrugged and wiped the foam off the cup. "He isn't my problem. I have a date tomorrow anyway. He can't ruin my day. " Sara smiled at you before pulling off her apron. "A date? Wanna go shopping after work ? We can get you some sexy new panties. "

The thought of sex with anyone else felt horribly wrong but how Magnus had wrapped that woman under his arm it was clear he felt no guilt. "Sure. I need to get out anyway. " You clocked out with Sara and drove to the mall with a stone in your gut . She wasted no time filling your arms with racy panties that were barely there and bras that covered nothing. "Ohhh.. Black panties, showing you need naughty times. " Blush rushed your face as she held up a a lacy g string. "That's not really my style. " Your giggle ran into a whimper as another voice chimed in. " No, (y/n), you typically hated dressing up. Naked is better. "

Magnus stood inches away, a grim smile etched in his cheeks. "I'll leave you two alone. " Sara sensed his ice like glare as she scurried away. "What are you doing (y/n)?" You folded your arms over your purchases , feeling shame boiling in your stomach. "None of your business . Why are you following me?" Magnus made almost a growl noise in his throat before touching your arm. "I want to talk. We ended-" You jerked your arm out of his reach . "Don't touch me. Ever. I saw your replacement, I still remember what you said. You can't not be mad just because I'm moving on too. " You turned your back to him and went looking for Sara.

You wore a slimming black dress that made your skin flawless looking . The panties underneath were a ever present thought as you finished your make up and waited for your date. He showed up in a white dress shirt and black trousers, making your chest hurt but you pushed all thoughts of Magnus away. Cole, your date, was polite and friendly but boring compared to what you were used too. Most of the night's talk went toward his works and fantasy football team. Even though you wanted to stay invested you couldn't.

Cole payed for dinner and tried his luck with a touchy grip on your waist but you dodged quickly, using tripping as a excuse. The walk through the park was very uneventful despite his many attempts to pull you closer and his hand moving sneakily from your lower back to your backside very quickly. The date ended at your door step, Cole's puppy like eagerness to come in overwhelming. "So I hope to see you again. We could always make the night last longer if you want. " You shook your head lightly, digging in your purse for your keys as quickly as possible . You weren't quick enough , Cole grabbed your face and crushed him lips to yours.

The kiss was sloppy and very one sided. His lips wet and harsh, the feeling of them kind of blubbery against your chin as he missed your lips. As he finished the kiss and pulled away you quickly gasped goodnight and ducked into your house.

The house was filled with flowers, candles on any available surface. Magnus was sleeping on the couch, his three piece suit wrinkling. He had made dinner and set up a pile of presents. The card in the flowers caught your attention and you tip toed past Magnus. "I never meant our relationship didn't matter . The opera tickets came as a surprise and interfered with my plans for you . I didn't want to lose you nor did I want all of this to happen. It took me two months to set tonight up so please bear with me as the night unfolds. If your ready to talk I'm in the kitchen ."

A pair of arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you into a hard chest. "Now, please hear me out. The woman is Kurt's wife. She helped set this up with me. I kept trying to explain but I couldn't ruin the surprise and keep you from getting angry. " You turned in Magnus' arms. Feeling the anger falter as his hands massaged your back muscles you shot him a questioning look. "I had planned to ask you to marry me.. But you had made all these plans and you were so angry. I was so worried about your ring being ready I forgot about dinner. The look you gave me when you came in... I just went in to panic mode. "

Magnus was nervously babbling at that point, his body shaking as he fumbled over each sentence. The feelings of being hurt by him floated away as the guilt of your actions settled deeply. You had jumped him, accusing him and throwing things. You hadn't even thought about how crazy you must have looked dripping wet and yelling at him. It took you almost a minute to realize what he had fully said and for it to sink in.

"Marry? You planned to -" Magnus gripped your face , his eyebrows furrowed as he grinned at you. His crooked smile never failed to melt your heart. "Close your eyes. " You closed you eyes softly, wanting immediately to open them and see his blue eyes smiling at you. His lips touched yours for but a second before you felt him grasp your hand.

"It doesn't have to be marriage or engagement now. It can be a promise ring. A reminder that I know you are my one. The one who greets me after work, the one who I wake up curled next to. The one I spend my life with. " Your heart felt like it lied in your throat. You opened your eyes to a small silver ring with your birthstone set in the middle. "I missed you, I couldn't sleep with out you next to me. I was practically useless at work and Kurt thought I was dying. Even if it's not now (y/n) , I plan to do whatever I can to prove I love you. " Magnus' words melted your heart and tears stung you eyes.

You pulled him to you , kissing him hard as the emotions swallowed you. "I forgive you, I forgive you.."Magnus gasped against your lips, his breath sounding choked . His hands clutched at your dress, his long fingers tangling in the fabric. "I missed you (y/n) , all of this. Your feel, your sounds.. Your taste." You moaned in his mouth as his hands pulled you closer, his chest hard against your breasts. "Can I touch you?" Magnus whimpered out a quiet yes before sitting on the edge of the couch arm.

His head dropped forward, almost in between your breasts as you ran your hands over his shoulders, feeling the shudder of muscles as the touch went through the fabric of his suit. Your hands went up the sides of his neck before slipping into his curls. He lifted his head, burying them deeper in the nest of multicolored blonde hair. You traced under his jaw , admiring the angles, and the scruff as it stung your hands. "Gods I missed you Magnus."

His eyes opened for a split second before closing as a moan left his lips. Your thumbs traced the corners of his mouth before resting back at his temples. "Can I remove your jacket?" As soon as the words left your mouth , Magnus had tugged shirt off his shoulders. They shook as the tension wound in his body. "Please touch me again. Even if it over the clothes, a hug, another kiss. Please touch me (y/n)." You had to admire the begging and how it looked with his desperate blue eyes , his blonde halo of hair, and his pink lips parted as he panted for air.

"I don't know how far I want to go. Can you just stay still while I explore?" Magnus nodded as you pulled him standing, his height took nothing away from his shaking body in need of your hands. "Why are you trembling?" You rounded his body, everything the same as before. Each valley of his back straining his shirt, the freckles on his neck to the crinkles his eyes made when he smiled. You still remembered it all by heart. "I .. Haven't been touched since the last time we had sex.." He was embarrassed and shy , a tremor shot to your core. "Not even your hand?" Magnus opened his eyes , his tongue snuck out to wet his lip . The simple gesture of nerves was suddenly very intimate. "Not even my hands. "

Pride and arousal rocked your body in ways that hadn't happened since you had first started dating Magnus. "Explain why. I wanna know what stopped you." You step behind him, wrapping your arms around to the front of him. You made his explanation easier by running your hands up his back, across his ribs, and down to his hips. Your fingers dipped into his waist to untuck his dress shirt but you left his vest on and buttoned. "I tried to masturbate but it wasn't you. You weren't there to watch or help. No noises of pleasure nor were you next to me. My body missed you. "

Your hands slipped over his vest, unbuttoning it slowly as you admired the feel of his chest. "What if we stop?" A shiver ran through him before he straightened. "Then we would stop. I want you to need me , to be ready for me. " Magnus pushed his body against your hands as they pulled off his vest and begun to unbutton his dress shirt. "Turn for me please. " Magnus turned in your arms, he looked down at you with lust filled eyes and parted lips.

His dress shirt fell open, each inch still as perfect as as it had been the last time. His ribs stretched with each breath. Your fingers pushed under the collar and pushed it off him, leaving his upper half finally bare. "Let's go to the bedroom. " He followed blindly, intently watching each move of your body before sitting on the bed's edge. "Kiss me." Magnus pulled you onto his lap, your legs straddling his hips as his hand ran up your back.

You didn't expect his moan as your lips met, the way he held you to him, drinking you in . His tongue explored your lips before rolling along yours, a groan filled the room from his chest as he pulled away for breath. "Touch me. " He smiled at you, pulling you under him. "My pleasure. " Magnus' hands ran up your hips, grazing your ribs before slipping under your back and pulling you up against him. "Tell me when to stop. " He watched your face as he palmed your right breast. "Never. " He cocked his eyes brows , slowly his touch. "What?" You grabbed his hands and pulled them to the strap holding your dress up around the back of your neck. "Never stop touching me."

The roughness of his touch suddenly changed. Each finger splayed over your ribs, his grip hard as self control deserted him. Magnus' breath shook as he took in the feel of your skin. Goose bumps covered the skin under his hands. "I want to hear those noises of pleasure you're hiding. Those whimpers of delight. (y/n) I want my name on your lips." Your hips arched as his hand slid down between your legs, even against the fabric the heat made you shiver.

Magnus kissed your neck as he pulled your dress the rest of the way down. His hands lightly shaking as it went over your breasts , then ribs. "Fuck, your skin is beautiful." He kissed your shoulder , the fabric pooling at your feet. You stood in front of him in a strapless bra and panties, feeling his eyes racking over each inch of your flesh as he ran his tongue over his lower lip. He pushed you back slowly, his warm skin sliding over yours. "I plan on tasting those cute and inviting nipples , kissing each rib before delving my tongue between your thighs. " You squirmed under his hold, feeling the warm pressure of his hardness against your thigh as he held himself above you.

Magnus moved along your chest, his lips left no skin untouched. "Did you touch yourself while thinking of me?" His eyes met yours as his teeth tugged at your bra. "uh! Maybe.. " You head swam as his tongue slid under the fabric and teased the skin before your nipple. "Yes or no . If you lie I will tease you but keep you from orgasm till you beg." You shivered at his threat, blushing fiercely. "Yes.." Magnus growled deeply as he pulled off your bra before covering the tip of your nipple with his mouth.

The wave of pleasure was intense, sending all nerves on point as a gasp echoed through the room. Magnus' mouth moved slowly, each touch almost over whelming as kissed down each ribs, nibbling the soft areas of your sides before his head was inches before your core. "Look how eager you are. Excited for me?" Magnus tugged on your panties, smiling at how wet you were for him. "This cunt is mine. For my mouth , and body. I want it wet and full of me always." You were shocked at his words, he had never been so outright nor so dirty. He further proved himself by grabbing your hips and exploring you with his mouth.

Magnus tasted your skin eagerly, swirling his tongue over each inch, just seeing his curls sent waves of nervous pleasure. He had never been so bold to taste you there.. You both had been shy about it. "I missed so much, God your cunt is sweet. So wet for me." His word whispered against your clit were too much , each syllable vibrating through you. Magnus held your hips down as the rest of your body arched off the bed. He watched as the orgasm ran through you before sliding up your bed to pull you to him.

The feel of his naked chest against your skin, the wetness on his lips, the lust in his eyes as he held you, all of it was too much. Too much emotion, too much attention . Magnus gripped the base of your skull as he bent your head back , baring your neck to his teasing teeth. "Beg for me." You shivered as he teeth bit down lightly but firmly on your throat . "Touch me, use me how you please. " Magnus bit sharply . "Use you? I want you coming with me. I want you meeting my thrusts. I want you to be in need for me like I am for you. " You wiggled beside him, trying to create any friction.

"I missed you, Please.. I'll do anything. " Magnus grinned as he pulled you under him. "Promise me you'll never leave me. Promise no matter what you'll stay so we can fix it. I can be selfish-" You cut him off , kissing him . "Stop silly. I'm yours." Magnus slipped his hips between yours. His hardness pressing at your lips, so close to pushing in. Magnus didn't miss a beat sheathing every thick inch inside of you. The sudden fullness was quickly over shadowed by his thrusts.

Each movement brought Magnus' chest against yours, the sweet weight of him between your legs solid making your heart flutter. He surprised you by sliding his hand behind your back and lifting your hips closer to him, deepening his thrusts. Your breaths became pants as the feeling of him became all you could think of. His lips parted in a pleasure filled O as his eyes fluttered shut, the way his arms tensed as he pushed himself harder. The noises Magnus and you made echoed off the walls as he caught your wrists, holding them over your head. "Look at how well I fill you, how wet you are for me. God I missed the way you clench around me when you get close. " His moans became more intense as you ran your shaking hands over his chest before gripping his hips.

His eyes opened at look at your hands before meeting your eyes , they closed as a pained groan escaped his lips. It pushed you over the edge to watch, knowing he took so much pleasure in you, that you could render him so vulnerable. Your orgasm pulsed through you as his thrusts stilled and Magnus panted out your name. You felt him come , his grip on your wrists tighten as each muscle tensed. A blissful look swept over his face as the wave ran through him, his lip caught in his teeth as color flushed his face.

You came down from your body high, your skin humming in appreciation. You held his head in your hands as he held his eyes shut, still having after shocks from the intensity of the orgasm. "Do you swear it will be different?" Magnus opened his eyes, a smile on his lips , but before he could answer you, his phone rang. You knew immediately who was calling, dread filled you knowing his and your intimate time was through. "Hey Kurt." Magnus grabbed his phone, but instead of grabbing his clothes , he handed you a drink and motioned to take a sip. You lifted a eye brow , questioning him as you drank deeply before handing it back. "Well Kurt , that sounds like it's crazy but I'm using vacation hours for the next two days off." You gaped at him as he rounded the bed, set the cup down and nodded as Kurt spoke. "Yes she's here. No, I won't leave her waiting. Have a great night Kurt." He ended the call , acting as if nothing had happened. "You called off?!" Magnus met your surprised look with lust filled eyes. "Yes. Have you had enough drink and break?" You nodded , unsure how to answer. Magnus grabbed you and pulled you back under him. "Good, I wasn't done with you yet."


End file.
